Secret de Polichinelle
by KimieVII
Summary: Des rumeurs ? Quelles rumeurs ? Rien ne peut rester à jamais secret dans l'armée de la Compagnie Shin-Ra. Alors quand un célèbre première classe du SOLDAT se montre aussi étourdi et cachottier, ses amis ne peuvent que se poser des questions. Z/C


**Titre : **Secret de Polichinelle

**Auteur :** KimieVII

**Genre : **Romance

**Rating : **T (langage vulgaire)

**Couple :** Zouloulou x Choubidi.

**Fandom :** Final Fantasy VII

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix.

**Notes : **J'étais- ... Je _suis_ très en manque de ZC ces derniers jours, alors j'ai repris ce vieux projet que j'avais commencé il y a environ un an et ait tenté de le finir au plus vite. La plus grande partie de l'histoire met en scène l'entourage de Cloud ou de Zack, sans que ceux-ci ne soient forcément présents. Ironiquement, je suis donc toujours en manque. Oh yeah!

J'ai aussi fait quelque chose qui ferait -peut-être ?- crier les puristes. J'ai utilisé différents narrateurs et styles de narration : tantôt première personne, point de vue intérieur, tantôt point de vue omniscient. Bwahaha, J'ai transgressé les règles, je me sens toute puissante! ... Bref, quant à la première partie, en italique, il s'agit plutôt d'une simple introduction, histoire de donner le ton. Ton qui, d'ailleurs, est vraiment vulgaire pour une fois. Alors ne vous étonnez pas de voir des tournures de phrase très familières et pas mal d'insultes. (Et encore, je suis certaine que ça aurait pu être bien pire, écrit par quelqu'un d'autre.)

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis déçue. Contrairement à la plupart de mes écrits, je n'ai pas vraiment pris la peine de passer des jours sur celui-ci pour modifier chaque tournure de phrase. Ce qui explique en grande partie pourquoi je suis déçue. J'ai été une grosse flemmarde et me suis bien moins fatiguée à la tâche que d'ordinaire. Il faut dire que je voulais juste essayer d'avoir de nouveau du plaisir à écrire et vivre ma passion, ce que je n'ai pu faire depuis trop longtemps... C'est aussi pour cela qu'il m'était vraiment vital de publier ce OS au plus vite. J'aime tellement ce couple, j'ai tellement de projets sur eux, les jours, les mois, les années passent et je suis continuellement frustrée. C'est véritablement devenu invivable. Et j'ai beau savoir que ce OS sera très peu lu, même si cela me fait mal au cœur, tant pis, j'avais envie de concrétiser cette idée... (vraiment besoin de réconfort...)

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

**Secret de Polichinelle**

**x**

_Y a des gens qui te marquent toute ta vie. C'est pas forcément le genre de gens qu'on a envie de garder dans sa mémoire mais v'là, la vie fait que tu les rencontres un peu malgré toi et puis, i'se gravent dans ta mémoire, de manière indélibi... indilé... I'se gravent pour toujours. Jusqu'à ce que rien qu'à voir leurs visages se former dans ta tête, une haine profonde et un dégoût sans pareil t'envahissent. _

_Le temps a passé, j'ai quitté l'armée, la Shin-Ra, pa'ce qu'à force de rester dans les rangs les plus bas, tout ce qui t'entoure finit par te donner envie de dégueuler. C'est pas comme si j'avais eu grand chose d'autre à faire ou de l'ambition t'sais, j'la laisse pour les grosses têtes et ces frimeurs d'beaux quartiers, ceux qui se prennent pas pour de la merde et qui aiment le montrer. Alors j'me suis simplement trouvé un p'tit boulot dans la gare du secteur trois. Mon job est pas bien plus palpitant; j'surveille les entrées et les sorties des trains sur les lignes de mon secteur, j' ferme et ouvre les barrières d'arrêt, j'dirige les pilotes en fonction des horaires et je m'occupe de la sécurité à l'intérieur des wagons. Y a le contrôle de l'identité des passagers, aussi. C'est plutôt peinard en fait. Et bien moins dangereux que l'armée. Quoique... Avec tout ces attentats terroristes en ce moment, je commence à flipper. J'voudrais pas perdre mon job à cause d'un attentat dans l'un des trains que je surveille ni être dans la gare au moment d'une explosion... _

_J'avais dix-sept ans quand j'me suis engagé. Je m'étais fait une 'tite bande de bons potes, on sortait le soir ensemble, on faisait la fête, on faisait la tournée des bars, on se faisait des meufs, on s'amusait à vandaliser certains lieux et à terroriser des passants avec nos flingues en les menaçant de se rendre à la Shin-Ra pour que dalle. Pour une fois qu'on pouvait utiliser notre statut pour nous faire respecter. Ouais, on s'amusait bien. Midgar nous offrait la possibilité de nous éclater comme il fallait, y avait toujours plein de choses à faire dans c'te ville. Les gonzesses, l'alcool, la puissance, le respect, les conneries, une vie de ouf quoi. _

_Et puis attends, Sephiroth. Le grand Sephiroth, quoi. Au final, si on ne l'a que peu croisé, les rares fois qu'il nous avait été donné de l'apercevoir c'était un putain d'honneur et on maudissait les p'tits connards de chanceux qui partaient en mission avec lui. Ces enculés. _

_Z'ont toujours été là, ces p'tits merdeux dont le comportement te les fait sortir par les yeux. T'sais, ce genre de personnes qui te fait hérisser le poil, donne envie de gerber et de les frapper le plus violemment possible jusqu'à ce qu'elles en crèvent. C'est ça, on en rencontre toujours des gens comme ça, partout, et c'est tellement désagréable qu'on en vient à rêver la nuit qu'on leur démonte les os et qu'ils nous supplient en pleurs d'arrêter. Ces rêves là me font bander. _

_Strife faisait partie de ces personnes et j'aimerais ne plus avoir à me souvenir de sa 'tite gueule d'ange. Enfin... Depuis sa dernière mission y a cinq ans, je suppose que c'est plus qu'un cadavre pourri maintenant. Un connard de moins sur terre. _

_Strife... Ni moi ni ma bande entière ne pouvions piffer cette sainte-nitouche. Sa simple façon de se tenir, là, fier, dans son p'tit coin, comme si nous tous on était trop sales pour le toucher ou s'approcher de lui. Et puis ses petites manières, à toujours vouloir persévérer mais, sérieux, c'était vraiment un gros naze et quand on est une merde, on le reste. J'me demande toujours ce qu'il était venu foutre dans l'armée. _

_Ah ! Et puis quand il s'faisait prendre en pitié par certains, sa manière de s'isoler et de ne parler à personne, son coté farouche et innocent à la fois. Personne n'aurait pu sentir un type pareil. Je savourais d'ailleurs chacune de ses déceptions, défaites et le fait qu'il était tellement incapable qu'on lui refilait les tâches les plus dégradantes, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait 'toute façon._

_Vraiment, je supporte pas ce genre de types. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il était gay, et ça, ça me donnait juste envie de dégobiller. Monsieur était le p'tit protégé de l'un des meilleurs soldats de l'armée, un membre de l'élite, SOLDAT de première classe. Un autre visage que je pouvais pas encadrer. Toujours gentillet et humour à deux gils. Passait son temps à sourire bêtement et à vouloir aider tout le monde, à s'montrer prévenant. Merde, pas normal le type, quoi. Lui aussi c'était une pédale._

_Ça me surprend pas, dès que quelqu'un me donne envie de vomir, il ne peut que l'être après tout._

_En tout cas au début, ma bande et moi on supposait qu'ils l'étaient tous les deux, parce qu'ils passaient un sacré bout de temps ensemble, tu vois, et que le SOLDAT protégeait Strife comme une mère chocob' protège son poussin. Les seuls moments où on voyait Strife se dérider et glousser comme le piaf de basse-cour qu'il était, c'était avec ce type. Ses joues devenaient cramoisies comme une minette dans ces moments là et i'se lançaient des regards... Erk, Titan, rien que d'y repenser j'ai la nausée. Ça puait la belle romance à l'eau de rose bien dégueu, tu vois ? _

_Rien que de savoir que Strife était le petit protégé d'un grand soldat, il m'dégoûtait encore plus. Tellement minable qu'il était même pas capable de se défendre tout seul, pauvre petit Strifounet. C'est bien pour ça qu'on le provoquait dès qu'on le pouvait. Il jouait les durs mais c'était juste à mourir de rire. C'était qu'un gros bébé à qui il fallait faire comprendre que sa place n'était pas parmi nous, dans l'armée, mais dans les jupons de sa mère à pleurnicher. Et encore, des mecs pareils, ça devrait juste jamais voir le jour, le monde se porterait bien mieux sans eux. _

_On prenait du plaisir à le tabasser. Bien sûr, parfois, ce fichu Zack Fair, le clébard avec lequel il baisait, était dans les parages et on devait battre en retraite. Il en était même venu à nous menacer un jour, si on s'en prenait encore à son chéri. Et on ne pouvait franchement pas grand chose contre l'élite... Et c'est bien ça qui m'écœurait. 'Toute façon, maintenant c'est certain, ce frimeur de soldat est mort, une merde en moins dans ce monde, ça fait du bien à savoir. Si jamais Strife est toujours vivant que'que part, au moins, il n'a plus son toutou de pédé de garde du corps pour lui sauver la peau. Il doit souffrir, ça aussi c'est bon à savoir. _

_Ah... putain, ça rappelle des souvenirs tout ça. Ces deux là, même maintenant, même en putains de souvenirs, je peux toujours pas les voir. J'aurais probablement jouis si j'avais pu être le tireur qui leur donna leur châtiment, qui aurait pu les faire payer pour leur crime, pour leur simple existence et voir la peur et la supplication dans leur regard avant de tirer cette dernière balle entre leurs deux yeux. Et pour que la souffrance que j'ai jamais vraiment pu leur infliger soit plus grande encore, j'aurais laissé l'un des deux en vie. Le plus faible, forcément. Pour qu'il perde la boule et se sente toujours coupable de sa faiblesse. Ouais, j'envie cruellement celui qui a eu l'honneur de les achever... _

**xXx**

Le petit essaim de soldats qui s'embourbaient lourdement dans les quelques tonnes de poudreuse fraîche, amoncelée dans l'ensemble de la caserne, et s'efforçaient dans la mesure du possible d'atteindre au plus vite les portes du hangar, enhardi à l'idée d'avoir enfin les fesses au chaud, le laissait perplexe quant à l'heure à laquelle lui-même pourrait quitter la tempête, le vent, le froid, les petits flocons qui s'amusaient à picoter les yeux, mordre la peau et se coller dans les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de différences entre lui et le bonhomme de neige qui le fixait sournoisement à quelques pas de lui depuis que trois troufions, possiblement très jeunes, possiblement très abrutis aussi, et surtout possiblement très sadiques se disait-il, en avait bâti un bien rondelet dans la cour qu'il occupait.

Toutes ces recrues avaient beau se hâter de finir de rentrer les armements et machines à l'abri, la neige et le véritable blizzard qui leur tombait brutalement dessus ne facilitaient décidément la tâche à qui que ce soit. Toute la jolie troupe n'en finissait alors plus de défiler, telle une tribu de manchots casqués, devant ses yeux, qu'il avait dû plisser afin d'éviter la gêne occasionnée par les rafales. Il hurla quelques ordres, perdus dans le vrombissement des bourrasques. Enfin, les derniers fantassins disparurent derrière les portes qui furent refermées avec la force de plusieurs bras vigoureux.

Le capitaine lâcha un soupir destiné à évacuer toute la fatigue accumulée durant ces longues heures sous le gel. Cet hiver à Midgar était particulièrement redoutable. D'ordinaire très humide, il était exceptionnellement sec et glacé cette année ci. La journée touchant à sa fin, le militaire, qui avait enfin fini son service, décida de se rendre aux douches avant de rejoindre ses bons vieux camarades qui, les petits salopiauds, avaient terminé leur tâche une heure plus tôt que lui.

De retour dans les locaux agréablement chauffés de la Shin-Ra, le jeune homme rejoignit les appartements de l'unité du SOLDAT et accosta un petit groupe de militaires discutant bruyamment ensembles. L'un deux remarqua sa présence et quitta la conversation pour le saluer d'un vif mouvement de bras ainsi que d'un large sourire.

« Salut mon coco ! Enfin fini la journée ? »

« Hey ! Et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt. » Répondit-il en plaisantant.

Il se fit une petite place à l'intérieur du groupe et chacun des gros bras qui le composait lui adressa un amical salut auquel il répondit. Puis la conversation reprit et un nouveau sujet tomba.

« Ça vous dit d'aller boire un coup dans les taudis ce soir ? »

« Dans les taudis ? Il y 'en a des sympas juste à deux pas de la caserne. »

« C'est la neige qui te refroidit, Kel ? Ils sont sympas mais toujours remplis à craquer de soldats . Dans les taudis, j'en connais quelques uns qui sont moins bondés et surtout l'alcool y est moins cher. »

« Tu marques un point là. Alors, tu proposes quoi ? »

« Pourquoi pas le Loup bar ? Il y a le Seventh Heaven ou le Hooking Mogs aussi. » Proposa celui dont l'idée était venue.

« Oh, le Seventh Heaven ça me botte bien, ils ont des serveuses super mignonnes là-bas, avec des gros ni- »

« Ouais, bonne idée, ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé. » S'écria un autre.

« Alors c'est décidé. Tiens, on dirait que la tempête s'est calmée dehors. » Remarqua le premier en jetant un coup d'œil par l'une des nombreuses et larges vitres du bâtiment Shin-Ra.

« Ouaip, on dirait bien. Sortons voir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, je m'ennuie ici. »

**xXx**

Notre petit groupe ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller chaudement et se dirigea directement vers les ascenseurs menant à l'entrée de l'immense compagnie. Au passage des puissants spadassins que nous étions, comme cela était devenu courant pour chacun d'entre nous depuis que nous avions été gradés au rang d'unité du SOLDAT et ainsi, à l'élite, chacun des militaires qui nous croisait sur leur chemin relevait la tête, se redressait brusquement dans un salut maladroit et ne cachait pas toute l'admiration, ainsi que toutes les étoiles qui brillaient comme matérias au soleil dans leurs yeux. C'était à la fois amusant et agaçant. Bien sûr, cela nous apportait toujours une certaine fierté et un orgueil qui nous poussaient à nous pavaner mais d'un autre coté, ce que ces soldats pouvaient nous inspirer de la pitié à se comporter ainsi, en petites groupies, nous considérant presque comme des stars à qui soutirer un autographe. Alors quand il s'agissait de tout un petit groupe ensemble, inutile de dire que les visages tournés dans notre direction avec pur émerveillement et les murmures réjouis ne se comptaient plus.

Nous nous postâmes près d'un mur que certains escaladèrent pour s'asseoir en hauteur et observer les alentours, d'autres s'y adossèrent et les derniers se dégourdir avec quelques exercices d'extension. Pour ma part, je me calai contre le pan de béton.

« Tiens, » s'exclama soudain l'un d'entre nous, « c'est bien Sephiroth, là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Je croyais qu'il était coincé à Junon à cause de la tempête. »

« Tu as mal compris. Sephiroth est rentré en début d'après-midi. C'est Zack qui est coincé à Junon, son hélicoptère ne pouvait pas décoller en raison d'une forte chute de neige. »

« Ah, putain ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce con, il m'avait assuré qu'il n'avait aucune mission de prévues à l'extérieur de Midgar cette semaine. On devait se voir ce matin à propos des recrues qu'il m'a refilé sur un coup de tête parce que, soi-disant, il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de celles-ci. Je l'ai attendu pendant trois heures, ce poseur de lapin. »

« Allez, allez. C'est pas vraiment de sa faute. Ce n'était pas une mission planifiée, ils ont eu besoin de deux soldats en urgence, c'est tombé sur lui et Sephiroth. Tu sais, ce sont toujours les deux premiers sollicités quand ils ont besoin de... »

« C'est pas une excuse, il a mon numéro, il aurait pu prévenir. »

« Il a dû oublié... »

« Je trouve qu'il oublie beaucoup de choses en ce moment... Sérieux, vous ne le trouvez pas tête en l'air ces derniers temps ? Kel, Irvan, c'est votre meilleur pote, non ? Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? »

Irvan, mon compère, haussa les épaules.

« Si, c'est vrai. Mais je confirme qu'il est débordé en ce moment, on le demande toujours à gauche et à droite. Après, je dois avouer que c'est troublant, parce que c'est vraiment pas son genre, il doit être fatigué... »

« S'il arrive à rentrer à Midgar dans la soirée, il faut absolument qu'il vienne ce soir. J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité qu'il n'est pas sorti avec nous. C'est que sa 'tite tête commence à me manquer. Et ça lui ferait du bien de se détendre un peu. »

« C'est vrai... » J'intervins finalement. « Même Irvan et moi ne le voyons plus aussi souvent... Je lui ai envoyé un message pour le bar tout à l'heure. J'attends sa réponse maintenant. »

« Il n'a pas encore répondu ? »

« Non... Ah, attends, si ! Il y a cinq minutes, je n'avais pas remarqué. »

« Alors ? »

« ... _"Vraiment désolé Kel, j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir, une autre fois, promis!;)"_ Merde, Zack, tu fais chier là. T'as toujours quelque chose de prévu ! »

« ... Ça ne fait plus aucun doute, moi j'dis. Il n'y a que deux explications possibles à son comportement... Ou bien il est malade, ou bien il y a une fille derrière tout ça."

« J'y ai pensé aussi mais il ne nous a rien dit à propos d'une nouvelle petite-amie... »

« Ce ne serait pas cette fille, là, celle qu'il avait rencontré dans les taudis, il y a deux ans ? »

« Aerith ? Nope, pas possible, il est déjà sorti avec elle et m'a avoué qu'ils ne se fréquentaient plus que comme de proches amis. Ça fait plusieurs mois déjà et je ne le vois plus descendre aussi souvent qu'autrefois dans les taudis... »

« 'Tain, il est taré. Si elle est dispo, moi je tente ma chance, c'est clair. »

« C'est peut-être la version qu'il t'a donné mais tu penses pas qu'en réalité, il s'est fait jeter et pour pas perdre la face, il déprime en silence sur ce rejet ? »

« Ça se serait vu un minimum. Il ne parait pas vraiment abattu, au contraire, il m'a l'air plutôt heureux. Non, je pense plutôt qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un et qu'il attend que les choses soient un peu plus concrètes pour nous en parler. » Déclarai-je enfin, sûr de moi.

« Ça se tient... La prochaine fois qu'on le voit, il faudra essayer de lui soutirer des infos sur le sujet. »

« J'approuve. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas eu l'occasion de le taquiner un peu. Et je suis curieux maintenant. »

« Moi aussi... Ce type a décidément un succès fou. Il peut se taper une meuf dès qu'il le souhaite... » Sembla regretter Irvan.

« Ah, tu es jaloux ? » Voulus-je le taquiner un peu.

« On l'est tous et tu le sais bien. »

« Je sais, je sais. » Ris-je gaiement. « Notre statut dans l'armée nous octroie pas mal de succès aussi mais ce p'tit salaud peut s'attirer les plus jolies et les plus sexy d'un simple clin d'œil. »

« Ah, ça me donne envie de vomir. Qu'il brûle à petit feu et souffre longuement. »

« Ne sois pas si mauvaise langue. Ah, Sephiroth reviens. Tiens, ça me donne envie de... Combien vous pariez qu'il l'évite ? » Lançai-je, modelant encore dans ma paume une poignée d'épais flocons afin de leur donner une belle forme sphérique.

« T'es taré ? On balance pas des boules de neige comme ça sur Sephiroth ! » S'affola alors l'un d'entre nous.

« Bof, même un Général a besoin de se détendre un peu de temps en temps. » Et ceci dit, j'envoyai la balle en direction du grand héros, devant les mines éberluées de mes compagnons.

A quelques mètres, Sephiroth ne broncha pas. Tout juste avant que le projectile ne le heurte, sans quitter sa position ni même tourner la tête dans notre direction, il se contenta simplement de dégainer sa masamune, démesurément longue, et en moins d'un centième de seconde, embrocha sans la moindre petites éclaboussures de gel la petite boule de neige au bout de sa lame. S'ensuivit un regard de coté et un petit sourire amusé devant les têtes stupéfaites, figées à la fois de terreur et d'admiration, que portaient quelques soldats tandis que d'autres, tous tremblants, se remettaient tout juste de leur surprise face à ce qu'ils considéraient probablement comme l'acte insensé de l'un des leurs. Quant à moi, l'auteur de la petite farce, je me contentais de sourire sereinement en retour à Sephiroth, bien que je ne cachai pas mon propre épatement. Je songeais que le Général aurait éviter la boule, pas qu'il aurait été jusqu'à la transpercer cruellement, la pauvre petite.

« Gagné. » M'esclaffai-je, ravi, et mes amis grognèrent, appréciant apparemment peu toutes les émotions que je venais de leur faire vivre en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Heureusement pour toi, Sephiroth semble de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. S'il venait tout juste de revenir de Junon après être resté coincé là-bas, je doute qu'il aurait eu la même réaction. » Me fit cependant remarquer l'un deux, histoire de me rappeler que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance et qu'il valait mieux éviter de pousser Sephiroth dans nos jeux idiots, au risque de supporter une sanction et un regard à glacer le sang. Comme si le temps n'était pas déjà suffisant pour ça, bien que peu efficient sur les globules mêlés de makô et autres cellules extraterrestres qui circulaient avec fluidité dans nos veines de SOLDATS. « Sephiroth a d'autres choses à faire que de supporter tes gamineries. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr... Au fond, je suis certain qu'il apprécie ces frivolités qui le détendent de temps en temps dans son travail. Quoi qu'il en soit, on dirait bien que notre charmeur étourdi est de retour de Junon. » Fis-je d'un ton enthousiaste, tout en haussant la voix pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant de l'engin volant qui venait de rentrer dans notre champs de vision et entamait à présent son atterrissage devant la base aéronautique où nous nous trouvions.

D'un mouvement du menton, je dirigeai les regards vers la plate-forme non loin, où se trouvait Sephiroth qui attendait que l'hélicoptère ait fini sa manœuvre. Une fois l'appareil au sol, le Général s'avança à la rencontre des quelques mèches d'un noir satiné, qui furent la première chose qui surgit hors de la porte juste ouverte.

Les moteurs coupés, les vrombissements tus, Irvan sauta du muret où il s'était assis et se retourna vers nous.

« Kel et moi, on va le rejoindre, on se retrouve tout à l'heure. » Décida-t-il avant de m'enjoindre de le suivre d'un signe du bras.

« D'acodac, à plus. »

**xXx**

Avec le temps hivernal et l'heure tardive, le hall de la compagnie Shin-Ra s'était petit à petit empli, se transformant progressivement en fourmilière géante où le mouvement semblait incessant. De nombreuses recrues s'étaient rassemblées en petits groupes pour discuter, tandis que d'autres s'apprêtaient à rejoindre la cafétéria, d'autres encore leurs appartements et les moins chanceuses s'équipaient pour un poste nocturne.

Dans tout ce tohu-bohu, le passage du groupe de SOLDATS ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de certains.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que nos commandants ont tous à être aussi grognons ces temps-ci ? »

« Ah ah, je crois qu'on leur met la pression, là-haut. Tu sais, il y a eu cette affaire de matérias volées et ils soupçonnent un groupe rebelle de résistants Utaïtes. Du coup, ils s'en prennent plein la gueule pour ne pas avoir su maintenir une surveillance sans failles et ils se vengent sur nous. Aussi simple que ça. »

« Ça craint... »

« Oh... Oh ! OH OH ! Heeeey ! Regarde moi-ça, un groupe de soldats de première classe, là-bas ! »

« Tiens... C'est vrai. »

« Oh non, pitié... »

« Ah, si seulement je pouvais devenir soldat d'élite moi aussi... »

« Pffrt, l'autre ! Dans tes rêves. »

« Perso, j'peux pas les voir, cette bande de frimeurs. Parce que ça fait partie de l'élite, ça se pavane, ça se croit tout permis, ça prend tout le monde de haut, histoire de bien te faire comprendre que toi, tu vaux rien. 'Sont persuadés qu'ils font tout le boulot, que la sécurité de la population et de la Shin-Ra ne passent que par eux. N'empêche que sans nous pour faire le sale boulot, ils seraient bien emmerdés. Nous aussi on protège la population, et on la protège certainement plus souvent qu'eux, vu tout le temps qu'on passe dans les taudis. Bande de grosses feignasses bouffies d'orgueil ! »

« Ah, tu exagères, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. »

« Tu crois vraiment ? »

« Il a quand même un peu raison... »

« ... Okay. T'as pas tort. N'empêche que c'est la classe d'être aussi fort. Allez, on va les voir ? Allez, s'il te plait Bastian, fais pas le con. »

« Vas-y, si tu y tiens tant. Très peu pour moi. Et puis, ça n'a rien de surprenant, des soldats d'élite, on en croise tous les jours... »

« Oui, mais des soldats d'élite _première classe_, c'est plus rare. »

« J'avoue, c'est la première fois que j'en vois autant."

« Ah, vous êtes exaspérants... Toi aussi, Navy ? »

« Reconnais quand même que c'est la crème dans l'armée et qu'on n'en rencontre pas si souvent... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à être contre moi ? J'admets, j'admets, okay ? ... Hm ? C'est pas Tony et Fred', là-bas ? Combien vous pariez qu'ils vont martyriser des troufions ? »

« Ce serait pas très malin de leur part, c'est pas comme s'il y avait des soldats de première classe dans les parages, après tout... »

« T'as raison, je pense pas qu'ils soient si bêtes, tout de même... »

« Parlez pas trop vite, les mecs, regardez un peu vers qui ils se dirigent. »

« Oh. En effet... Impossible d'arrêter ces deux-là quand ils tombent sur le visage qu'ils supportent le moins dans toute la caserne... »

**xXx**

« Hé, héhé... Mais regarde un peu qui nous avons là. »

Dans un coin du hall, deux fantassins avaient repéré leur victime favorite et s'étaient dirigés vers elle, empiétant à présent dangereusement sur son espace privé. Quiconque regardait dans leur direction ne pouvait plus désormais voir que les deux militaires, pas celui qui se trouvait prisonnier derrière.

« Ce ne serait pas notre ami ? Comment vas-tu, Strife ? Comment vont les chevilles, surtout ? A force d'être appelé et pris en exemple par les commandants pour montrer ce qu'il faut surtout pas faire, tu finis par prendre un peu la grosse tête, je trouve. »

Celui qui avait parlé le premier se mit à rire grassement devant la réplique de son compère.

« Le plus inimaginable, c'est que tu es le p'tit préféré de chacun d'entre eux à ce petit jeu là, à croire qu'ils se sont fait passer le mot. Après tout, c'est tellement plus drôle d'envoyer des compliments aussi doux à quelqu'un comme toi. Si tu voyais ta tête, on pourrait jurer que tu vas faire dans ton froc ! … Hey ! C'est à toi que j'parle, couillon ! Le moins que tu puisses faire, si t'es trop con pour répondre, c'est de me regarder ! »

Mais la recrue, qui s'était retrouvée acculée dans un coin par les deux soldats avides de médisances, avait tourné la tête sur le côté et ignorait les perçantes paroles ainsi que les mains qui commençaient à bousculer agressivement ses épaules. Elle semblait ainsi bien déterminée à montrer à ses tortionnaires que, présents ou non, elle ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde et leurs insultes ne la touchaient pas. Bien entendu, ignorer étant bien souvent la pire des réponses pour ces bourreaux en quête d'humiliation, de souffrance et de larmes, l'attitude du persécuté ne contribua qu'à enflammer la rage en combustion dans des veines qui, à force de gonfler, se délimitaient à présent très nettement sur des tempes et des avant-bras sur le point d'exploser.

L'un d'eux poussa le jeune Strife encore plus violemment que les fois précédentes et parvint à le faire chuter à terre. Maintenant à quatre pattes au sol, le souffre-douleur ne tarda pas à se retrouver cerné et enseveli sous les militaires plus âgés. A peine releva-t-il la tête, remis du choc, qu'une douleur aiguë le tenailla au niveau de la mâchoire et un mince filet de sang glissa sur sa lèvre entaillée.

« Je te dis de me regarder ! Arrête de croire que tu arrives à te faire passer pour quelqu'un de cool, tu n'es même pas à la hauteur pour ça et ça me tape sur les nerfs ! Tu n'as même pas idée. »

La lèvre inférieure souillée trembla. Le jeune homme bouillait de répliquer quelque chose mais une force mystérieuse l'en empêcha. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait vécu ce scénario trop de fois déjà et cela bien avant d'arriver dans l'armée, pour s'importuner de quelques cris, de railleries et d'un simple coup de poing dans la figure. Il connaissait ses limites, il savait quand une flamme s'allumait à son tour dans ses yeux et quand son esprit s'immobilisait dans un mode de rage dévastatrice, qui ne pouvait s'assouvir qu'une fois avoir frappé de toutes ses forces tout ce qui entravait son champs de vision et que son corps ait été mis hors-jeu sous les rincées de ses déloyaux adversaires, toujours plus nombreux que lui.

Aux côtés de celui qui avait porté le coup, le second oppresseur se pencha encore un peu plus vers son agaçante victime et agrippa un bout de son col, qu'il ramena vers lui afin de l'obliger à relever le menton. Puis il dit, d'une voix faussement doucereuse et un tantinet suave.

« J'ai bien envie de jouer à un petit jeu avec toi, aujourd'hui... » Sourit-il d'une manière qui ne présageait rien de bon. « La rumeur court que tu en pinces pour un soldat de première classe... On te savait déjà femmelette et incroyablement risible et pénible à jouer les durs, seul dans ton coin, mais de là à t'imaginer pédé... Te voir me donne décidément de plus en plus la gerbe. »

« Une rumeur ? Alors vous aussi, en cas de rumeurs, vous suivez bêtement le troupeau, comme des moutons? » Sourit calmement l'importuné, répliquant pour la première fois depuis le début de son agression.

« Si tu penses t'en sortir comme ça... » Réagit sans violence l'insulté, bien qu'un coin de sa paupière tiqua fébrilement, preuve que la réplique avait eu son impact et que dissimuler la vexe et la colère imminentes n'avait visiblement pas été une tâche si aisée. « Je m'en fiche que ça soit vrai ou non, ça me donne un nouveau prétexte pour te rappeler d'arrêter de te la péter. En commençant déjà par te donner un regard un peu plus approprié pour les gens de ton espèce : obéissant et suppliant. »

Strife demeura impassible, attendant tant bien que mal la suite bien que les battements de son cœur, aussi imperceptibles étaient-ils, ne cessaient d'accélérer depuis que les deux hommes l'avaient abordé. Pour ne pas arranger la chose, la dernière réplique qui lui avait été adressé ne le rassurait pas vraiment quant à l'idée que pouvait avoir les crapules derrière la tête. Ce qui suivit confirma ses craintes. Les deux hommes s'étaient encore un peu plus approchés de lui, sourire mauvais sur le faciès, et tandis que l'un d'eux cherchait à déboucler sa ceinture et à ôter sa veste, l'autre immobilisa ses poignets tout en ceinturant sa taille. Cette fois-ci, la panique put se lire sur le visage de leur objet de torture.

« Quoi ? T'aimes pas ça ? Je croyais que tu aimais te faire toucher par un autre mec, tu couches bien avec un soldat, non ? Tu suces ? » Se railla de lui celui qui, des deux, avait entreprit de soulever son maillot de corps avant de glisser sa main sous le vêtement pour la poser sans douceur sur une partie de son abdomen.

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop pour le jeune homme. Il n'était pas permis de franchir aussi loin les derniers retranchements de sa bulle privée, ce qui séparait encore son intimité de tous êtres dans son environnement direct. Ils tenaient tant que ça à le voir craquer ? Très bien.

Le prisonnier se libéra brutalement des mains qui le maintenaient à terre et asséna un percutant revers du poignet à celui qui avait osé poser un doigt sur son ventre, comme si la phalange avait voulu être témoin de ce qu'il avait dedans, justement.

Très vite, toute l'affaire se transforma en un pur et simple échange de violents coups et cela ameuta tous les soldats qui s'étaient trouvés dans les environs au moment où la bataille éclata. Comme la plupart d'entre eux étaient restés impassibles, voire amusés, par les brimades, après tout régulières, que recevaient la victime de ces deux assoiffés de cruauté, personne n'était encore intervenu. Soit ils s'en délectaient tout autant que les deux brutes, soit personne n'osait s'interposer devant ces fantassins qui, sans faire pour autant partis de l'élite, possédaient un gabarit qui en rebutait plus d'un, toujours était-il que le jeune Strife se retrouvait ainsi souvent livré à leur merci sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe dans ces quartiers.

L'échaufourrée parvint aux oreilles du petit groupe de SOLDATS qui se précipitèrent pour arrêter le combat. Les trois hommes furent séparés et reçurent une sanction. L'un des SOLDATS se rapprocha du plus amoché pour l'aider à se relever mais celui-ci rejeta la main bienveillante posée sur son épaule d'un mouvement sec, sécha le sang sur sa lèvre avec le revers de sa main et s'éloigna, en boitant, vers sa baraque, laissant perplexe le militaire haut-gradé qui fronça les sourcils. A peine vexé.

Une idée derrière la tête, il se retourna vers le groupe de jeunes militaires qui avait accouru pour voir la scène de plus près.

**xXx**

« Yo, Zack. »

Notre vieil ami chantonnait allègrement un air guilleret quand nous l'interpellâmes. Tandis que nous avancions dans sa direction, Il se retourna pour nous faire face, un paquet de cigarettes en bouche, et nous salua jovialement.

« Gôh. » Nous retourna-t-il, la petite boîte entre ses dents.

Son grand sourire mutin était au rendez-vous mais une fois les salutations faites, il se précipita de nouveau sur ce à quoi il était affairé quand nous entrâmes dans les vestiaires des SOLDATS. A savoir terminer de ranger ses effets dans son sac pour, je supposai, filer chez lui se reposer après une longue journée coincé dans la tempête.

Alors qu'il semblait pressé de nous quitter, ce qui n'était pas très poli, on s'était déplacés pour lui tout de même, j'osai entamer la discussion et commençai par le plus étrange.

« Depuis quand tu fumes ? »

Cette fois-ci, il éjecta le paquet hors de sa bouche et le récupéra dans sa main pour répondre.

« Depuis jamais. C'est Reno qui m'a demandé de lui ramener un paquet de la célèbre marque de Gongaga. » M'expliqua-t-il en me montrant le logo de la marque, qui représentait une grenouille "touche-moi". « Apparemment, elles ont un petit parfum exotique. »

« Ah oui ? »

Il retourna le paquet pour lire la liste des ingrédients.

« Hmm... Thon-mayo. Hé ? »

Ce qui me rassura, ce fut de voir que même un natif de la région semblait trouver le goût "exotique" peu alléchant. Reno avait des goûts bien bizarres.

« J'ai bien cru que cette tempête allait me retenir sur place pour quelques jours. Ce qui aurait été fort regrettable parce que je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi. Je sais qu'ils sont toujours désespérés de nous appeler, Sephiroth et moi, au moindre problème mais zut. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment du gâteau. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils avaient besoin de m... C'est malin. J'ai faim maintenant. » Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié.

Je me mis à rire, j'en étais persuadé, plusieurs choses venaient de se mélanger de la manière la plus incongrue dans sa 'tite tête hérissée. Donnant priorité à son appétit, je le vis se diriger vers la porte.

« Hey. T'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, là ? » Dus-je le retenir.

« Hm ? Non, pourquoi ? Zack Fair n'oublie jamais rien. » Me répondit-il avec un sourire de Stâr. Irrécupérable, vraiment.

« Ton sac... »

« … Presque jamais rien. »

« Ton rendez-vous avec Tristan ce matin. »

« Oh, putain ! J'avais complètement zappé ça. Il va m'en vouloir... »

« Tes clés magnétiques chez Irvan, il y a deux jours. Trois caleçons à la laverie, samedi dernier. T'as même failli oublier de prendre ton épée pour cette mission dans les régions de Midgar, il y a deux semaines. »

« Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai qu'il y a eu ça aussi... »

« T'as pas la tête dans les nuages comme ça, d'habitude. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'arri... »

« Et sinon... Des nouvelles de ta copine ? » Demanda soudain Irvan, sans crier gare.

J'ignorais s'il s'agissait d'une stratégie consistant à prendre notre étourdi de court en espérant qu'il réponde tout naturellement et très sottement à la question s'il se trouvait qu'il avait bel et bien rencontré quelqu'un ou si Irvan manquait juste cruellement de subtilité, dans les deux cas, que Zack sortait avec quelqu'un ou non, je savais qu'il n'était pas idiot au point de se faire avoir aussi stupidement. D'où son inévitable...

« ... Ké ? »

... qui s'ensuivit. Sans grande surprise, tout ce à quoi eut le droit Irvan fut un superbe regard ahuri, frappé par l'incompréhension et le plus merveilleux sur ce visage dérouté était probablement ces paupières qui clignèrent deux, trois fois. Ou Zack était le plus brillant acteur qu'il m'avait été donné de rencontrer, ou il était réellement, parfaitement, complètement et probablement ingénument déconcerté par une telle question. L'un n'empêchant pas l'autre après tout.

Irvan se trouva mal à l'aise. « On récolte ce que l'on sème. » Avais-je envie de crier.

« Tu avais des plans ce soir... » Tentait-il maintenant vainement de se justifier.

« Oh... » Fut la seule chose qui s'échappa des lèvres de notre compagnon d'arme et je vis Irvan se mordre la lèvre.

A ce moment, j'eus la désagréable sensation de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à se comporter avec aussi peu de tact. Je n'étais pas sans savoir l'attirance étrange qu'il semblait éprouver ces derniers temps vis-à-vis de Zack. Bien qu'il ne m'ait jamais rien confié, j'éprouvais souvent cette sensation déplaisante que j'avais fini non seulement par discerner mais aussi identifier. Je n'aurais en effet pas été surpris qu'Irvan ait développé des sentiments envers notre magnet local à poulettes. Faut être maso, vraiment. Il était donc grand temps d'intervenir.

« Zack, si ce n'est pas pour une fille, et on sait tous que ce sujet est très sérieux avec toi, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de venir avec nous quand on t'invite pour une sortie. »

Zack ne répondit rien, se contentant simplement de se frotter la nuque, ce qui était suffisant pour comprendre que toute cette conversation le gênait. Je continuai cependant.

« Combien de temps encore crois-tu pouvoir nous échapper? Cela fait une éternité que tu ne sors plus avec nous. Croiser tes piques en dehors de ces vestiaires, d'un couloir ou d'une mission est presque devenu une étrangeté, un phénomène paranormal qui aurait bien de quoi nous terroriser, le temps de se demander s'il s'agit bien de toi ou d'une illusion d'optique. »

« Il se peut en effet que ce soit vrai. » Il se gratta le menton. « Je suis vraiment désolé, les gars, » classique, « mais je suis un homme très occupé et très demandé. Une autre fois, promis ! » Termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne dupa personne. En tout cas, pas moi, parce que j'avais des doutes sur les capacités intellectuelles d'Irvan en présence de Zack depuis l'énormité de tout à l'heure.

« Tu nous prends vraiment pour des œufs de chocobos cuits ou quoi ? Ou tu nous dit ce que tu nous caches ou tu n'as aucune excuse et tu viens avec nous. »

Le sourire qu'il s'était efforcé de nous donner tomba et il se mordit la lèvre. Cela le dérangeait tant que ça ? J'haussai un sourcil.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Je reporterai ma visite à un autre jour. » Finit-il par nous dire avec un sourire qui me sembla sincère.

A l'observer cependant, j'avais pu constater de la déception dans ses yeux quand il s'était retourné pour enfin accepter notre proposition. Ceci me réjouis néanmoins, car je sentais de plus en plus menaçantes, émanant d'Irvan, les effluves qui me pressaient de convaincre Zack de nous rejoindre ce soir. Elles furent aussitôt remplacées par un sourire béât et je soupirai intérieurement. J'avais deux phénomènes sur les bras.

« Le temps de poser mon sac chez moi et je suis tout à vous. » Ajouta finalement Zack en franchissant déjà la porte.

Nous l'accompagnâmes, l'âme plus légère. Après tout, je ne cachais pas moi non plus que je me réjouissais à l'idée de retrouver Zack parmi nous, comme autrefois. Mine de rien, et c'était effrayant de constater à quel point le temps défilait, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il était soit trop occupé par le travail, pris dans ses missions, soit en vadrouille Odin ne sait où, pour que nous nous retrouvions tous ensembles.

**xXx**

« Va lui parler, toi ! »

« Non, pourquoi moi ? Vas-y, toi. C'est toi qui y tiens après tout. Et j'ai vraiment aucune envie d'aller lui parler... »

« Mais de nous tous, c'est toi qui le connaît le mieux. Allez, c'est pas si dur, merde. »

« Oh, vous faîtes vraiment chiez, les mecs. Pourquoi devrait-il venir avec nous, d'ailleurs ? »

« C'est ce soldat de première classe qui nous l'a demandé. Considère ça comme un ordre direct. Si on se ramène et qu'il n'est pas avec nous, ils vont probablement nous virer. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est toi qui y tiens, j'en n'ai rien à faire d'aller boire un coup avec ces soldats, moi. Ils sont bien gentils de nous inviter mais si c'est sous condition de ramener un boulet et si c'est pour faire les arrogants devant nous, je préfère autant te dire qu'on est aussi bien sans eux. »

« Oh, t'exagère, c'est pas tous les jours que l'élite nous propose de se joindre à eux pour boire un verre. Et puis il a pas l'air d'être tant que ça un boulet. »

« C'en n'est peut-être pas un, mails il paraît qu'il s'intéresse aux mecs... Fais gaffe à tes fesses, Bastian! »

« Très drôle... D'ailleurs, c'est quel soldat qui t'a demandé de le ramener avec nous ? C'est peut-être de lui dont il s'agit. Ce ne serait donc pas qu'une simple rumeur...ehw.

« Possible, j'en sais rien. C'est celui qui a arrêté la bagarre tout à l'heure. Grand, blond, les cheveux courts... Eh ! Il est en train de se casser, dépêche-toi Bastian, va lui parler ! »

« Okay, okay... »

En soupirant de manière bien prononcée, histoire de bien faire comprendre à tous ses compagnons qu'il était ô combien charmé par la noble la tâche qui lui avait été confié, il rattrapa le jeune Cloud Strife qui se dirigeait vers la sortie des vestiaires des douches.

« Hé, toi ! Hé, Strife ! »

Comme le blondinet l'ignorait, le dénommé Bastian le rattrapa par l'épaule et il fut gratifié d'un regard mortel qui le décontenança un court instant. Le milicien portait encore les marques de son combat un peu plus tôt, et cela amplifiait vraiment la lueur farouche qui brillait derrière le bleu opaque de ses pupilles.

« Okaay. On ne se fâche pas. Calme, tout doux. Je voulais juste te proposer de te joindre à nous, ce soir, pour boire un verre dans les taudis. »

La réponse fut immédiate.

« Pas intéressé. » Déclina-t-il l'invitation en délogeant sèchement son épaule de l'emprise exercée sur elle par la main étrangère.

Roulant ses yeux dans leur orbite, le désigné pour cette mission ne cacha pas son irritation en grognant aux lâches qui l'encourageaient tacitement à poursuivre en si bonne voie, derrière lui. Que de générosité.

« Attends, écoute. Pour être honnête, j'en ai rien à faire que tu viennes ou non mais... » Les toussotements offusqués dans son dos le stoppèrent brutalement dans son entreprise et il se retourna une fois de plus, agacé. « Laissez-moi faire, merde. OH... Bon-sang ! Bravo, il est parti à cause de vous. »

En glissant presque dans le couloir, il se précipita à la suite de l'adolescent, qui n'avait pas demandé son reste, courut jusqu'à se retrouver juste derrière ses pas et reprit.

« Je disais que c'était un soldat de première classe qui nous l'a demandé alors si tu pouvais au moins venir pour... »

« Un soldat de première classe ? » Cette fois-ci, le ton de l'intouchable recrue se fit curieux et même intéressé, constata son interlocuteur.

« Ouais. C'est lui qui a insisté. Montre-lui au moins un peu de respect et fais pas chier quand on te dit de venir. »

Encore une fois, une réponse immédiate lui fut rendue, d'une nature totalement différente, cette fois.

« D'accord, je viens. »

L'autre inspirait déjà afin de répondre et lui prouver à quel point il avait tort de refuser mais la réplique inattendue l'immobilisa sur place.

« Ha... B-bebah... Bien. » Ne put-il que bafouiller misérablement.

Ce petit avait décidément de quoi laisser pantois les quelques personnes qui entamaient la conversation avec lui. Dire qu'il avait préparé une argumentation du tonnerre dans sa tête. Strife ou l'art d'être insupportable jusqu'au bout.

**xXx**

Notre petite bande de SOLDATS était déjà sur place, installée à une table du "Seventh Heaven" quand j'entrai à mon tour, Zack et Irvan à mes côtés, dans le bar. Nous les rejoignîmes et de nombreuses têtes ne cachèrent pas leur joie et leur surprise de voir le déserteur de nos soirées parmi nous. Ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents, blancheur Shiva, et sauta au milieu du lot pour s'octroyer une place de premier choix, entouré de ses plus anciens camarades, non loin du lieu où les serveuses effectuaient leur manège entre l'arrière-salle et les tables. Avec Zack dans la salle, l'ambiance sembla tout de suite différente. Elle dégageait une légèreté et gaieté propice au rire, la fête et les discussions animées. Il était et le centre de toutes les attentions, et l'âme même d'une soirée entre potes. Irvan parvint à se frayer une place auprès de lui tandis que je me contentai de la première chaise encore vacante à portée de main.

Tandis que je sirotais une chocobeer tout en observant Irvan tenter de lamentables manœuvres d'approches de ce qui semblait finalement bien être son petit ou gros coup de cœur, mon esprit s'égara un instant. Cela devait déjà bien faire une heure que nous étions tous là, à boire, discuter et rire ensembles et personne n'avait encore accablé ni taquiné le plus grand charmeur présent dans ce bar du même genre de question que celle qui était sortie de la bouche d'Irvan un peu plus tôt. M'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans mes pensées, j'en vins à me demander si tout le monde avait oublié, si personne n'était véritablement curieux ou si Zack, malgré son altruisme et sa sympathie naturelles, restait toujours, même aux yeux de ses pairs, un intimidant lieutenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas ennuyer avec d'embarrassantes questions. Il fallait dire qu'à lui seul, il nous surpassait en force, nous tous réunis, ce sale petit bâtard. Ces trois hypothèses me semblèrent donc suffisantes pour expliquer la paix provisoire dont jouissait ce petit cachottier pour le moment. J'allais plonger encore un peu plus loin dans les méandres du mystère qui entourait Zack quand une exclamation sur ma droite me ramena brusquement à la réalité.

« Oh, ils ont réussi à le ramener avec eux ? Je n'aurais pas cru. Tant mieux, j'ose espérer qu'il se fera ainsi quelques amis. » Déclara l'un d'entre nous, en regardant en direction de la petite troupe de militaires qui venait de pénétrer dans le bar. Il leur fit un signe de la main, les invitant ainsi à nous rejoindre à une table voisine.

« De qui tu parles ? » Demanda un autre.

« Du petit blond qui a causé bien du grabuge un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Tu sais, celui qui s'obstine à faire son solitaire et mord presque des yeux quiconque ose lui adresser la parole ou poser un doigt sur son uniforme. En invitant les jeunôts à boire avec nous ce soir, je leur ai proposé de le ramener avec eux, je pense qu'il a juste besoin de se faire quelques amis ici. »

« Eh ben, s'il est aussi sauvage que tu le dépeints, bon courage à qui osera l'approcher. » Rit de bon cœur celui qui avait posé la question.

En jetant un coup d'œil à mon tour dans la direction des bleus à la table d'à côté, j'identifiai immédiatement le sujet de leur conversation. J'avais moi-même déjà eu affaire à ce jeune homme qui ne manquait pas de tempérament et semblait surtout aussi craintif qu'un chat sauvage en terrain inconnu, dans notre armée. Je me souvenais parfaitement de lui et je m'écriai.

« Vous parliez de Cloud Strife, c'est bien ça ? »

Alors que ma voix venait de s'élever au-dessus de notre petite table, je vis Zack, qui était en train de se laisser caresser les cheveux par l'une des serveuses se frottant sur sa cuisse, à côté d'un Irvan qui fusillait du regard les mains de la pécheresse, devenir soudainement aussi stoïque qu'un rocher et se murer dans le silence le plus complet, comme si quelqu'un dans la pièce avait réussi à lui lancer à son insu un sort de pétrification ou, bien moins glorieux, comme s'il venait de gober une mouche et qu'il était resté interloqué par l'intrusion inattendue de l'insecte à l'intérieur de sa gorge.

Je me sentis idiot, car j'avais oublié que le premier concerné se trouvait à la table d'à côté et s'était retourné vers moi, surpris d'avoir entendu son nom. Zack, qui avait jeté, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bar, un bref coup d'œil sur les jeunes militaires, s'était désormais transformé en un rocher vivant et n'osait plus ni faire le moindre mouvement, ni même sortir la moindre parole. Ce qui était parfaitement risible car il laissait en lévitation le verre entamé qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de reposer quand je m'étais exclamé bêtement. Il dût se rendre compte du ridicule de la situation et des regards étonnés posés sur lui car il se décongela doucement tout en tentant de se faire le plus petit possible, chose difficile quand on s'appelle Zack Fair. Bien que les mots s'échappaient de nouveau de sa gorge, probablement pour tenter de reprendre une allure normale et laisser croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé, le ton était différent et je sentis bien que l'humeur pour le bavardage l'avait quitté.

Le grand brun ne semblait plus réagir aux caresses de la demoiselle qui s'était maintenant assise sur ses genoux et ce fut ce moment que choisit Irvan pour laisser la colère et la jalousie prendre le dessus. Il hurla à la jeune femme de bien vouloir poser ses sales pattes ailleurs et une vingtaine de paire d'yeux se posèrent, stupéfaits, sur lui. Il ne sembla cependant pas embarrassé le moins du monde car il agrippa Zack à son tour de ses deux bras et le ramena vers lui, une leur de défi dans des yeux qui ne quittaient plus la barmaid interloquée.

J'entendis un raclement de chaise de la table voisine et, me retournant, vis le jeune Cloud se lever et se diriger sans un mot vers la porte qui menait à l'extérieur du bistrot. Ce fut à ce moment que Zack prétexta -car je ne pouvais imaginer cela comme autre chose qu'une excuse pour quitter le groupe- le besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Je l'observai se rendre dans le petit cabinet et, sans grande surprise, en ressortir quelques instants plus tard à peine pour quitter discrètement les lieux à son tour, au lieu de revenir vers nous. J'airais laissé l'affaire à ce stade si Irvan, qui avait également espionné les agissements de notre compagnon, ne s'était levé à son tour et n'avait suivi Zack au dehors. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et je me décidai à rattraper mon compagnon afin d'éviter tout éventuel nouveau problème. Je m'excusai pour nous deux et, sans donner mes raisons, quittai la table avant de rejoindre mon ami dans le froid hivernal.

Une fois dehors, je retins son poignet. Il voulut protester mais je m'expliquai bien vite.

« Si tu veux le suivre, laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner. »

Puis, tous deux, nous prîmes notre propre ami en filature. Zack était déjà à bonne distance, du fait qu'il courait, mais de temps en temps, il vérifiait les messages sur son téléphone portable et en envoyait lui-même. Nous ne perdîmes ainsi pas sa piste et nous retrouvâmes bientôt aux portes du secteur cinq, donnant à l'extérieur de Midgar. Là, devant les deux impressionnants battants qui menaient sur les terres stériles, nous le vîmes en train de discuter avec le soldat Cloud Strife, que je reconnu instantanément, et avec lequel il avait probablement textoté pour qu'ils se retrouvent à cet endroit. Nous étions trop loin pour les entendre mais le plus jeune des deux semblait en colère et Zack finit par l'attraper par le coude et l'entraîner de force au-delà de l'immense portail, en dehors de Midgar. Nous avançâmes donc à notre tour et franchîmes les portes pour les retrouver de l'autre côté, à quelques mètres de celles-ci, dans les plaines qui, contrairement aux taudis, recouverts par les plaques de la cité, avaient subit le courroux de Shiva et se retrouvaient maintenant ensevelies sous le scintillant manteau de la divine invocation.

Nous étions postés dans notre petit coin, près des murs de la cité, discrets, silencieux, et observions pour le moins sidérés la scène qui s'offrait à nous. Celle-ci avait en effet de quoi nous ébahir car jamais de ma vie je n'aurais pu imaginer la recrue Strife se comporter ainsi. Cela tenait du surréalisme à mes yeux. Je pouvais dire, en quelque sorte, que je m'étais attendu à pas mal de chose; une remontrance, une dispute, une nouvelle discussion, des exercices de capitaine à militaire mais non, rien de tout ceci ne se produisait devant nous. Nous étions simplement les témoins privilégiés d'une légendaire bataille de boules de neige entre un SOLDAT de première classe et un troufion associable. Observer ce dernier rire avec sincérité lorsque ses projectiles atteignaient leur cible et se protéger de ses mains gantées lorsque les flocons se retournaient contre lui, le tout dans un grand sourire, me laissa carrément sur le cul.

Zack se mit ensuite à poursuivre Strife et lorsqu'il l'attrapa, le souleva par la taille tandis que nous entendions les cris de protestation du blondin qui le sommait mi-affolé, mi-agacé de le reposer à terre. Zack s'exécuta mais ne retira pas les mains qui retenaient les côtes du plus petit. Il le retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face, retira le casque d'un blondinet qui n'avait rien à envier à ses mèches bien aiguisées, et ébouriffa ses cheveux afin de faire tomber les quelques flocons qui s'étaient sournoisement glissés derrière la lunette de son casque. Ceci sembla beaucoup l'amuser car le cadet avait beau repousser ses mains, cela n'extirpait rien d'autre que des éclats de rire amusés de la bouche du lieutenant.

Quel emmerdeur, tout de même.

Toute forme d'hilarité disparut cependant soudainement de son visage et il posa deux doigts sur la joue étrangère, fraîchement rougie par le vent glacial avec ce que je devinais, de là où je me trouvais, comme un sourire pour le moins affectueux. Son sourire s'évanouit et fut remplacé par un regard concerné quand ses doigts effleurèrent un bleu que je pus distinguer sur une partie du menton du jeune homme. Je ne doutais alors pas que ce fut la découverte de cette marque honteuse et non le tendre toucher qui entraîna le blond à répliquer d'une torgnole sur les doigts enhardis en protestant de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, je ne pus discerner les mots échangés. Nous vîmes le cadet récupérer son casque, alors logé sous l'un des bras du brun, et le remettre sèchement en place. De son côté, Zack, qui venait de s'asseoir à même le sol, enjoignit son jeune compagnon à poser son popotin dans la neige aussi. Bien entendu, Strife n'avait clairement pas envie de mouiller son arrière-train de la sorte, alors il fut forcé de chuter et nous entendîmes son petit cri de panique avant qu'il ne soit recueilli -Notre Zack assure- par les bras du plus âgé avant même d'avoir pu toucher une seule parcelle de flotte gelée.  
>A son tour assis sur les genoux de notre ami, je le vis essayer de s'accommoder de la nouvelle position, puisqu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de rester entre les biceps qui le maintenaient en place, en cherchant les endroits que Zack offrait de plus confortables. De toute évidence, ses cuisses représentaient un morceau de choix car ce fut là qu'il demeura.<p>

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, discutant et riant ensembles et Zack, qui semblait plus sérieux depuis qu'il avait caressé cette blessure sur le visage de son ami, posa son front sur l'épaule de l'autre et ferma les yeux. Ils ne nous avaient toujours pas remarqués alors que nous les observions depuis de bonnes minutes et cela n'évolua pas, jusqu'à ce que Zack éternue soudainement. Cloud farfouilla un instant dans sa poche avant d'en ressortir un mouchoir en tissu qu'il tendit doucement à celui dont le nez s'était mis à goutter. Se faisant, il nous remarqua enfin, clairement en train de les épier, et s'immobilisa aussitôt, probablement choqué et passablement gêné. Zack, lui, ne nous avait toujours pas vus et était bien trop occupé à se moucher pour cela. Il était néanmoins évident que dès qu'il relèverait la tête et suivrait le regard pétrifié de stupeur de son jeune ami, nous serions immédiatement démasqués.

A mes côtés, je pouvais sentir Irvan qui bouillait de colère depuis un petit moment déjà. Il devait même être ultra-cuit à présent. Cela n'avait rien de bien surprenant; il avait très certainement perçu, tout comme moi, tout ce que ces jeux, en apparence innocents, portaient comme indices sur la nature de la relation qui existait entre notre ami et sa recrue. Je crus qu'il allait intervenir mais, au lieu de cela, il repartit en direction de la ville et je décidai de le laisser seul et de rentrer moi aussi, avant que Zack ne réalise que l'un de ses meilleurs amis avait découvert son vilain petit secret.

**xXx**

Le lendemain, Irvan et moi étions déjà présents dans le vestiaire des SOLDATS quand Zack poussa la porte et pénétra dans le vaste local. Je sentis Irvan se raidir immédiatement et ignorer le bonjour qu'il nous lança, baissant les yeux pour bien éviter le moindre contact visuel.

« ... Hmm... Est-ce que ça va ? » Demandai-je en remarquant la mine patraque et tristounette, d'une extrême rareté chez notre lieutenant.

Celui-ci me retourna un tout petit sourire.

« Ça va, ça va. Juste passé une mauvaise nuit. D'ailleurs, désolé pour être parti sans rien dire en début de soirée, hier soir... »

« T'en fais pas pour ça. » Le rassurai-je avant d'entendre un ricanement aigre sur ma droite.

« Une mauvaise nuit ? Mon cul, oui. »

Zack fronça les sourcils, confus par l'attitude d'Irvan, autant que je le fus sur l'instant. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et, retournant à ses petites affaires tout comme s'il n'avait rien dit, commença à se dévêtir.

Je décidai de l'ignorer moi aussi et m'interrogeai. Si Zack avait l'air aussi abattu, ce ne pouvait être lié qu'à Strife. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose la veille, après que nous eûmes quitté les lieux et je commençais à culpabiliser en pensant que cela ait pu être de notre faute. Si dispute il y avait eu, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle ait eu un lien ou avec notre impertinente présence, ou avec les marques de blessures qui avaient assombri le regard du brun. Ou bien encore, autre explication possible, Zack avait réussi à ruiner sa soirée tout seul avec une remarque ou un geste déplacé, ce qui ne m'aurait pas étonné non plus. J'avais beau ne pas connaître aussi bien que lui Cloud Strife, il ne me semblait pas déraisonnable de le penser aussi susceptible que fier.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant que nous nous changions. Je venais tout juste de boucler la ceinture de mon uniforme quand j'entendis Zack s'adresser à Irvan, qui nous tournait le dos.

« Hey, Irvan... Déjà hier soir, ton comportement m'avait étonné, ce matin encore... Ça ne te ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? »

Je me doutais bien que tout cela tracassait trop Zack pour qu'il garde cette question pour lui. Irvan, pénible jusqu'au bout, ne répondit rien. Il semblait toujours faire la gueule. Son attitude m'agaçait décidément de plus en plus, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir été propulsé dans un lycée de jeunes filles et cela avait de quoi me fatiguer au plus haut point. Ses problèmes, qui étaient à l'origine de cette atmosphère tendue, n'étaient pas les miens, tout cela ne me concernait pas. Sur le point d'exploser et conscient qu'il attendait probablement d'être seul avec Zack pour lui lâcher ce qu'il pouvait avoir sur le cœur, je décidai donc de quitter au plus vite la pièce et laissai le brun se démerder avec Irvan et son insupportable jalousie.

« Irvan, je tiens du plus profond de mon cœur à te dire que tu fais. sérieusement. chier. J'en ai marre, j'me casse. A plus, Zack. Si toi aussi tu n'arrives plus à supporter sa mauvaise humeur. Bon courage en tout cas. » Lançai-je, à la limite du courroux, avant de les laisser tous les deux.

Leurs histoires de cœur ne me regardaient pas. Merde à la fin.

**xXx**

La porte avait claqué. Laissant Zack Fair de plus en plus confus par l'entière situation, Irvan imperturbable et le reste des SOLDATS présents légèrement surpris par le bruit. Zack se retourna vers son ami et s'assit à ses côtés, le regard concerné. Irvan serrait des dents et semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« Irvan... » Commença-t-il sur un ton compatissant, bien inconscient qu'il était à l'origine de tout ce qui tourmentait son compagnon d'arme.

Il posa une main sur la cuisse de l'homme qui se tendit nettement et la chassa violemment.

« Arrête de faire ça ! » S'exclama-t-il avec force et Zack eut un mouvement vers l'arrière sous la surprise. « Pourquoi il faut toujours... que tu me touches comme ça... sans même te rendre compte de tout ce que ça peut me faire... connard ! » Cette fois-ci, les larmes coulèrent sans pudeur sur les joues et le SOLDAT enfonça sa tête dans ses mains, les épaules tremblantes, les lèvres retroussées sur des dents qui grinçaient à force d'être employées pour étouffer les honteux hoquets.

Zack jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle, derrière eux. Tout le monde les regardaient avec curiosité. Il aurait bien essayé d'entraîner Irvan dans un endroit plus tranquille, d'autant plus qu'en général, il était plutôt celui qui démontrait avec brio qu'il était doté d'aptitudes remarquables lorsqu'il s'agissait de réconforter ses amis, mais les paroles que venait de lui adresser le SOLDAT l'avaient, et elles avaient de quoi, quelque peu déstabilisé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire qu'il sentit une main l'agripper par le col et l'entraîner dans la cabine de douche la plus proche. Plus surpris qu'autre chose par le geste, il n'opposa pas la moindre résistance. Après tout, il était vrai qu'à présent, ils étaient un peu plus isolés du reste des mili...  
>Zack écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa qu'Irvan, qui avait empoigné à deux mains son chandail pour le plaquer brutalement contre le carrelage du mur, avait furieusement écrasé sa bouche contre la sienne et se retrouvait maintenant à l'embrasser, si on pouvait appeler cela un baiser, avec force et virulence. Il se saisit de ses épaules et le repoussa immédiatement mais son agresseur ne lâcha pas son pull pour autant et continua de tirer dessus comme une groupie folle d'amour, désespérée du moindre contact avec l'artiste adulé.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux lui trouver, à ce bleu... Il n'a même pas un seul grade... » Grinça-t-il des dents, s'effondrant la tête contre le torse musclé et retenant ses sanglots dans sa gorge. Il faisait déjà un assez pitoyable spectacle de lui comme cela, ce n'était pas la peine d'en ajouter et de s'humilier plus encore.

Zack ne comprit pas immédiatement de quoi pouvait bien parler Irvan et ne put que le regarder, interdit.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de qui je parle. »

Comme son interlocuteur semblait toujours aussi perdu par ses propos, il en ajouta un peu plus.

« Celui avec lequel tu étais, hier soir. »

Zack haussa un sourcil.

« Tu m'as suivi ? »

« Oui, et j'en ai bien assez vu. Si tu as réellement passé une mauvaise soirée, c'est qu'il t'a rejeté, non ? J'espère au moins que ça te fera réaliser que tu mérites mieux. »

« Attends, Irvan. Je crois qu'il y a une très grosse méprise. Il n'y a rien entre ce soldat et moi. »

« Ne mens pas ! » Irvan frappa du poing le poitrail qu'il triturait. « Si tu pensais garder ça secret, eh bien sache que ce n'est désormais plus le cas. »

Zack commença à s'impatienter. A quoi donc rimait tout cela ? Il comprenait à présent les mots de Kel. Mais enfin, ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si Irvan avait développé des sentiments pour lui. En quoi cela devait-il le rendre coupable de passer du temps avec quelqu'un d'autre ? C'était tout bonnement ridicule.

« Je ne cherche pas à garder quoi que ce soit secret, il n'y a juste rien entre lui et moi. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu me rejettes ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? »

« Irvan... Ca n'a rien à voir... Je n'ai juste... pas... ce genre de sentiments pour toi... » Soupira Zack avec agacement.

« Mais tu les as pour lui, non ? Franchement, je ne te comprends pas... Je connais ce soldat, il ne t'apportera pas ce que tu désires. Il te rendra malheureux et tu le sais. Il est fier et arrogant, il se fiche de savoir s'il peut te faire du mal ou non, il ne te retournera pas tes sentiments, il ne pourra jamais te donner ce que je peux te donner, pourquoi t'accrocher à lui ? »

La colère déborda finalement. Trop, c'était trop. Comment Irvan pouvait se permettre de parler ainsi ? On pouvait être jaloux, cela ne pardonnait pas tout.

« Que connais-tu de Cloud pour parler de lui ainsi ? »

« J'en sais bien assez. »

« Tu ne connais rien de lui. »

« Je suis néanmoins sûr de moi quand je dis qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Il ne t'aime pas, Zack, et tu le sais toi-même très bien. Arrête de te faire du mal et accepte-moi. » S'entêtait Irvan.

« Je n'attends rien de lui. Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. »

« Ah, vraiment ? Tu penses peut-être que ça ne se voit pas ? Arrête de te mentir à toi-même, Zack, et fais le bon choix. Oublie-le. »

Zack hésita un moment avant de répondre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'était en effet posé des questions sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour Cloud. Mais que son collège l'affirme ainsi à sa place, cela avait un côté qu'il trouva très désagréable.

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas quels sont mes sentiments pour lui. Je sais que je l'aime... beaucoup. Sûrement plus. Mais rien ne t'autorise à décider à ma place de ce qui m'est bon ou mauvais ou de dire qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour moi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste, une telle chose ? En quoi tu vaudrais mieux que lui ? »

« Tu es un soldat de première classe, Zack, merde ! Il n'a même pas un seul grade, ce n'est qu'un troufion. Et un troufion égoïste et solitaire, tu tiens vraiment à sortir avec un merdeux pareil, à lui donner cette chance qu'il ne mérite pas un seul instant ? Pourquoi _lui_ ? Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais t'intéresser aux garçons comme tu t'intéresses aux filles alors quand j'ai réalisé que c'était le cas, j'ai cru que j'avais enfin ma chance. Tu me connais depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, on a commencé ensemble dans l'armée ! Je vaux bien plus que ce bébé. »

Il fallut à Zack une volonté d'acier pour retenir les phalanges, écrasées dans son poing refermé, de se briser contre la bouche qui proférait toutes ces ignominies. Au lieu de cela, il agrippa Irvan par les épaules et le fixa dans les yeux.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! Arrête... Plus je t'écoute, plus j'ai du mal à me retenir de te frapper. » Il s'arrêta un instant pour respirer et se calmer, puis reprit. « Tu auras beau dire, Cloud vaudra toujours bien plus à mes yeux que ce que tu considères comme des qualités qui devraient me faire pencher en ta faveur plutôt que la sienne. »

« Tu es vraiment stupide, Zack... Je n'accepterai pas qu'il soit aussi proche de toi, il n'est rien du tout. Amis, d'accord. Mais plus, je ne le supporterai pas. C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit que je sortais avec toi. »

« Tu as fait quoi ? » S'indigna Zack, ahuri par la nouvelle.

Irvan se contenta de lui sourire de manière énigmatique.

« C'est ça, tu m'as bien entendu, je me suis rendu dans le bâtiment des recrues tout à l'heure, il était là, je l'ai vu, et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, j'ai crié que je sortais avec toi et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher de toi de nouveau parce que tu m'appartenais et tu n'éprouvais de toute façon rien pour lui. »

« Tu es complètement taré... »

« Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, il n'y a pas de raisons qu'il puisse. »

Cette fois-ci, Irvan posa sa main sur sa cuisse et s'apprêta à remonter vers son entrejambe. Trop abruti par ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre, Zack ne fut sauvé de cette délicate et embarrassante position que par l'intervention de Sephiroth, qui entra soudain dans les vestiaires et tonna son nom.

« Zack Fair ! » Retentit sa voix, calme et imposante. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ? Je veux te voir ramener tes fesses au soixante-deuxième étage, au bureau de Monsieur Domino, avant sept heures précises. Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ton goûter. Il te reste cinq minutes. Je ne me répéterai pas. »

C'était l'occasion inespérée de se dérober. Zack adressa mentalement toute sa grâce et mille mercis à son saint sauveur et s'extirpa en catastrophe des bras qui le pressaient contre le mur carrelé. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour glisser, les pieds mouillés, jusqu'au banc où reposait son sac et ses affaires, se saisir de celles-ci et récupérer ses bottes avant de s'arrêter, dans un dérapage, juste devant la porte des vestiaires qu'il ouvrit, puis ne prit pas la peine de refermer une fois de l'autre côté.

Resté seul, Irvan se cogna la tête contre le mur de la douche. Après son court entretien avec Zack, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien espérer désormais. C'était d'une injustice inqualifiable...

**xXx**

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'avait indiqué qu'il était dix-huit heures. Je me dirigeais vers mes appartements quand je vis débouler, à l'autre bout du couloir que j'empruntais, Zack, qui ne m'aperçut même pas alors qu'il filait telle une fusée dans le corridor. Je l'appelai et il s'arrêta net, contraint de récupérer son équilibre après avoir mis un stop à toute la vitesse déployée pour traverser ce petit couloir.

« Il y a un soucis ? » Demandai-je

« Mission stupide... Je viens seulement de rentrer des taudis et il faut absooolument que je trouve un fantassin de rang C ce soir. Je lui ai envoyé des textos et j'ai tenté de l'appeler mais il ne me répond pas. » M'expliqua-t-il précipitamment, déjà prêt à reprendre sa course.

« Cloud Strife ? » M'hasardai-je encore et je sus que j'avais frappé juste quand il retint une fois de plus ses pas et se retourna vers moi.

Il me questionna du regard. Était-il surpris que je le connaisse, bien qu'il m'en ait déjà parlé par le passé, ou bien attendait-il simplement que je lui en dise plus ? Je continuai, pour ne pas le tenir plus longtemps en haleine.

« Si c'est lui que tu cherches, je viens de le croiser. »

Je crus que Zack allait me bondir dessus mais il se contenta d'agripper mon pull et de me secouer pour obtenir plus d'informations. Je voulus lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas en m'agitant comme un pommier que j'allais pouvoir lui confier les informations désirées mais il dût comprendre tout seul, comme un grand, car il me relâcha enfin et me laissa charitablement récupérer mes esprits, sensible au fait qu'il venait de jouer au yoyo avec ma tête.

« Il était en train de quitter le bâtiment Shin-Ra, il devait avoir fini son service mais au lieu de rentrer aux dortoirs de la caserne, je l'ai vu entrer dans les toilettes publiques de la compagnie. Celles du troisième étage, tu sais, que personne n'utilise jamais parce qu'elles sont cassées et où personne n'a jamais été envoyé pour les réparer... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste avec ce soldat ? » Demandai-je, en toute innocence.

Zack ne perdit pas une seule seconde et il dévalait déjà les escaliers quand il me répondit un lointain mais néanmoins sincère « Merci, vieux ! ».

J'entrepris de le suivre. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte des toilettes des hommes du troisième étage, je réitérai ma question. J'étais curieux et j'ignorais réellement toute l'histoire. Avoir évité Irvan de la journée m'avait un peu calmé et j'avais retrouvé de l'intérêt pour ce qui pouvait bien tracasser mes amis, de ce fait, j'espérai en apprendre un peu plus de la part de Zack.

« Alors ? C'est quoi, le problème ? »

« Irvan a laissé courir la rumeur que je sortais avec lui chez les équipes de fantassins. Voilà le problème. » Grommela Zack. « Je veux juste rétablir au plus vite la vérité, en particulier auprès de mes amis. »

« Il a fait ça ? » M'exclamai-je, véritablement surpris par la nouvelle. Je le savais jaloux mais j'étais loin de l'imaginer capable d'aller jusque là.

« Oooh oui, il l'a fait. » Il poussa la porte des toilettes et nous entrâmes dans le brillant et froid cabinet.

Il était entièrement vide, aucun signe de vie, pas la moindre mèche blonde à portée de vue. Si présence du soldat il y avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt, le local semblait maintenant avoir été entièrement désolé. Ce pouvait-il que le cadet ait déjà déserté les lieux ? Cela semblait encore l'explication la plus rationnelle jusqu'à ce que nous entendîmes le bruit d'un loquet du côté des cabines et nous vîmes que l'une d'entre elles venait d'afficher, sous la poignée, le petit symbole rouge qui indiquait que l'espace était occupé. S'ensuivit un bruit métallique accompagné d'un petit cri de douleur, comme si quelque chose venait de se heurter à la tuyauterie.

« Cloud ? C'est toi ? » Demanda Zack.

Il dût prendre le grommellement qui lui fut rendu pour seule réponse comme une confirmation, car il enchaîna.

« Tu es aux toilettes ? »

Il se hissa à la porte de la cabine qui semblait habitée et regarda au-dessous de lui, à l'intérieur du petit espace privé, pour voir si Cloud s'y trouvait bien. Je devinais déjà le jeune homme, derrière la porte, en train de se masser le front sur lequel un bébé bosse était en train de pousser, lever la tête vers Zack et froncer les sourcils.

« Non, je suis dans le hall, bien sûr... Tu en as beaucoup des questions intelligentes du genre ? Évidement que je suis dans les toilettes et si j'avais vraiment eu à satisfaire un besoin naturel, tu ne trouves pas que regarder par-dessus la porte est plutôt inconvenant ? Voyeur... » Entendis-je le blond lui répondre, sur un ton pour le moins sarcastique et fâché, qui me semblait plutôt justifié.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. » Plaisanta Zack avant de s'excuser, tout de même, pour son attitude et je fus amusé de constater que ses joues avaient légèrement rosies. « Mais puisqu'elles sont cassées, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te voir en train de... Enfin, tu m'as compris. »

De l'autre côté de la porte se faufila un petit soupir fatigué.

« Pourquoi tu t'es enfermé là-dedans, d'ailleurs ? Sors de là, j'ai besoin de te parler. » Continua Zack qui se laissa retomber sur le sol.

Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes avant que ne s'ouvre enfin doucement la petite cabine et qu'en sorte timidement une petite touffe de mèches en bataille. A présent que je le voyais sans son casque, je fus un instant décontenancé quand je constatai, à mon tour, les hématomes, les bleus et les pansements qui recouvraient le visage de cette recrue. J'eus un élan de compassion pour elle.

Le soldat qui le demandait se trouvant caché par l'autre côté du battant, je fus la première chose que Strife vit. Comme il se paralysa aussitôt, je compris qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver quelqu'un d'autre que notre ami ici et que j'avais dû, par conséquent, une fois de plus le surprendre. S'il me reconnut, ce que je soupçonnai grandement aux regard prudent qu'il m'adressa, il dût probablement se dire que, décidément, je le suivais, lui et Zack, un peu partout. Je préférai ne rien dire, cependant, et faire semblant que nos regards ne s'étaient pas croisés la veille pour éviter tout malaise et pour lui, et pour moi. La surprise passée, je le vis chercher le première classe du regard et j'indiquai la porte dans son dos, d'où ce dernier surgit de manière impromptue.

« Bonsoir, Princesse. » Malgré la voix séduisante et la réplique taquine, je le sentis gêné. S'il avait été doté de petites et duveteuses oreilles de chien, j'aurais pu jurer qu'à cet instant, elles auraient été rabattues, toutes penaudes, au-dessus de ses tempes. Je pouvais parfaitement me l'imaginer et je dus contenir mon envie de rire. La tâche m'en fut facilitée car il m'extirpa rapidement de ces pensées en passant un bras sur mon épaule pour m'entraîner à ses côtés. « Je te présente Kel, un ami du SOLDAT. Kel, tu connais déjà Cloud, non ? » Nous présenta-t-il.

« Yo. » Saluai-je le cadet, bien qu'il m'avait déjà adressé un salut militaire très consciencieux lorsque nous nous étions croisés, quelques instants plus tôt.

Au lieu de me répondre, il baissa les yeux et se retrancha dans son attitude pusillanime habituelle.

« Hm... » Fut tout ce dont j'eus le droit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? Tu te cachais ? Il s'est passé quelque chose encore ? » Zack s'était montré compatissant et lui épargna d'avoir à faire preuve de sociabilité. Ou bien il était juste trop pressé de poser ses questions. Dans tous les cas, cela restait tout de même un peu vexant pour moi.

« Ma sanction pour m'être battu hier, tu te souviens ? Ils m'ont assigné aux toilettes du troisième étage. Je n'avais pas envie que quelqu'un me découvre ici alors je me suis enfermé dans l'une des cabines. »

« Laisse-moi voir ça. Pour punition, on t'as assigné aux toilettes cassées du troisième étage que, par conséquent, personne n'utilise, c'est ça ? Hé, ils sont cons ou quoi, ceux qui t'ont donné cette punition ? »

« J'en sais rien, j'ai été le troisième a être sanctionné, j'ai donc reçu les toilettes du troisième, ça se tient, dans leur logique... Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas partir tout de suite, quelqu'un est censé passer à dix-neuf heures pour me permettre de rentrer... S'ils n'ont pas oublié... »

« Pas grave, on peut parler ici. »

Ceci dit, il me jeta un bref coup d'œil, histoire de me faire comprendre qu'il aurait aimé être seul avec la recrue pour lui parler. Je n'eus pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que, finalement, il prit Strife par la main et l'entraîna dans le proche cagibi. J'haussai un sourcil, sceptique. Cloud avait eu l'air surpris, lui aussi, par la manœuvre du brun car il eut à peine le temps de protester qu'il s'était déjà retrouvé enfermé dans le petit placard.

Le bon sens me dictait de faire preuve de bienséance, mais si celle-ci aurait voulu que je les laisse se parler tranquillement, sans écouter aux portes, ma curiosité l'emporta et je décidai de rester. Zack s'était fourré le doigt de l'œil s'il pensait que s'être retranché dans un lieu clos lui permettrait de discuter plus librement, il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'enfermer dans l'une des cabines de toilettes que cela aurait eu le même effet. J'avais beau ne pas écouter ce qui se disait dans ce réduit, la porte n'étouffait aucun son de ce qui se passait là-derrière, ce qui faisait que même sans tendre l'oreille, j'entendais bien malgré moi toute la conversation. Ce qui me donna une très bonne excuse, car je me dis que si quelqu'un arrivait, je pourrais presser cette personne de sortir et l'empêcher ainsi d'ouvrir le débarras si, intriguée par les bruits qui en sortaient, elle aurait voulu voir qui se trouvait là-dedans.  
>J'étais leur gardien, celui qui s'assurait qu'aucun petit fouineur n'allait les surprendre et si je m'étais attribué ce rôle moi-même, je le pris cependant très à cœur; ils pouvaient compter sur moi et s'exprimer sans crainte. Ce qu'ils ne se privèrent d'ailleurs pas de faire, à ma grande surprise.<br>Tout comme la veille, au ton et aux répliques qu'employa le plus jeune, j'eus ce sentiment d'entendre une conversation entre de vieux amis qui se connaissaient de très, très longue date. Pas à un soldat qui s'adressait à son supérieur. Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais pu dire que la recrue n'avait pas froid aux yeux et ne manquait pas de culot. Un première classe, lieutenant qui plus est, aurait pu se sentir offensé.

« Zack, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Désolé, je voulais juste qu'on soit un peu plus tranquilles pour parler... »

« Bah bravo, ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? Tu ne penses pas que ton ami va se poser des questions après t'avoir vu nous entraîner tous les deux dans un cagibi, petit, étroit, où on tient à peine à deux ? »

« Oh, allons, maintenant ça te gêne de te retrouver seul avec moi dans un si petit endroit, mon chéri ? » S'amusa-t-il, utilisant sa voix aguicheuse, avant de se poser une question. « … Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il sait que c'est un cagibi derrière cette porte, d'ailleurs ? »

Tutututu... Zack, c'est ce petit blond qui te paralysent les neurones ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, au juste, dans des toilettes ? »

Cloud, un. Zack, zéro.

« Tu marques un point, là. »

Évidemment qu'il en marque un. J'entendis le cadet soupirer. Je pouvais deviner qu'il en avait déjà marre.

« Désolé, Zack, j'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais de parler avec toi. Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît... »

Je vis la poignée du débarras pivoter vers la gauche et pensai que Cloud allait en sortir mais Zack intervint aussitôt.

« Non, attends, je t'en prie. »

il y eut tout un ramdam de mouvements rapides derrière la porte, j'entendis quelque chose être plaqué contre un mur et la poignée cessa de tourner.

« Tu n'as rien d'autre de mieux à faire que de rester dans ces toilettes alors que je suis de corvée en ce moment ? Traîner avec tes _vrais_ amis, par exemple... »

« Tu vois ? J'en étais sûr. Tu m'en veux encore pour hier soir. Et c'est d'ailleurs à ce sujet que je voulais te parler. Tu sais, ce que t'a dit ce soldat ce matin, comme quoi je sortais avec lui... »

« De quoi tu parles ? Aucun soldat ne m'a rien dit de tel ce matin. Et si j'ai pu t'en vouloir hier soir, ce n'était pas à propos de tes amis, je pensais que tu avais compris ça, je te l'ai répété cinquante fois. »

« Hein ? Hein ? Quoi ? Attends, attends. Tu es sûr qu'aucun membre du SOLDAT n'est venu te parler ce matin pour te dire que je sortais avec ? »

« Affirmatif. »

« Ce... ! Il m'aurait menti, alors... Non parce que je ne sors pas avec lui, hein... » rit très peu naturellement Zack, probablement pour cacher sa gêne.

« Je sais bien. »

« Ah... Bon. Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet d'être aussi sûr de toi ? Je pourrais très bien, si je voulais. » Zack me sembla vexé. Cela lui ressemblait bien.

« Je le sais parce que ça se serait vu, que j'aurais remarqué une différence dans ton train-train quotidien et dans ton attitude, que toute la compagnie aurait probablement été au courant, ou du moins, la rumeur se serait répandue et enfin parce que ce sont les filles qui t'intéressent, pas les garçons. »

« Et si tu avais tort ? »

« ... Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Que tu sors bel et bien avec un membre du SOLDAT ? »

« Non, non! Rien de tel... » S'empressa de nier le brun.

Après un long silence bizarre, j'entendis Zack briser l'atmosphère étrange qui s'était installée en élevant de nouveau la voix.

« Écoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on parle de ça mais à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé, hier soir... Je suis désolé... Mais comprends-moi, tu... »

« Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre, Zack. Fiche-moi la paix avec ça. Ça ne te concerne pas. »

« Si, ça me concerne. »

Le ton avait changé, il était plus exaspéré, plus fâché et le bruit de son poing qui frappa autoritairement la porte me fit sursauter. Sous la force du coup, le battant s'ouvrit de lui-même, me permettant d'entrevoir Cloud, coincé contre un mur par les mains de Zack, posées des deux côtés de sa tête. Tous deux regardaient la porte glisser inexorablement vers l'extérieur. Le malaise était grand pour les deux hommes, la situation ridicule à mes yeux. Je vis le brun, après un court instant, reprendre ses esprits et récupérer la poignée avant de refermer rapidement la porte sur eux.

« Si, ça me concerne... » Répéta-t-il, plus doucement et plus chagriné, cette fois.

« En quoi ? Je peux le savoir ? Ce sont mes problèmes, ne t'en mêle pas. »

« Strife ! » Je reconnus ce ton sévère, utilisé rarement par le lieutenant mais auquel il avait recours quand la situation lui semblait grave et sérieuse. « Comprends au moins que je m'inquiète pour toi, je n'ai pas envie que l'une de ces bagarres tourne vraiment mal et que tu te retrouves à l'hôpital ou pire encore, qu'ils te tuent par accident. »

« Je ne suis pas si faible que ça. Je peux me défendre. » Lui tenait-on tête. Strife ne connaissait donc pas Zack lorsqu'il était en colère ? Ou était-il juste très sûr de lui ?

« Mais regarde un peu, ça se retourne contre toi ! Ils sont toujours à plusieurs sur toi, c'est déloyal dès le départ. Tu te rends compte qu'en l'espace de deux semaines, je t'ai retrouvé cinq fois avec des bandages et des bleus sur tout le corps à cause de ces abrutis et tu voudrais que je ferme les yeux là-dessus, comme si je devais faire semblant d'être inconscient de ce qui se passe sous mon nez? »

« Exactement. Non seulement les choses ne feraient qu'empirer si tu intervenais ou si je faisais appel à toi pour me protéger mais c'est surtout trop mortifiant pour moi, je ne suis pas un bébé. Et puis, c'est l'armée, c'est normal de se battre et de prendre des coups... »

« Contre et de la part de ses ennemis, oui, pas par les siens. »

« Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à parler de ça, il n'y a aucune solution possible et je ne veux pas des tiennes, je n'ai plus envie qu'on en discute une fois de plus, fiche-moi la paix. »

« Cloud, merde, tu fais chier. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je m'arrangerai pour savoir quand tu te retrouves impliqué dans ce genre d'altercations et j'interviendrai, que ça te plaise ou non. »

« De quel droit... »

« J'ai tous les droits lorsqu'il s'agit de la santé de mes subordonnés. Je suis ton supérieur. »

Ah, tout de même. Zack, tu ne pouvais pas utiliser ça plus tôt, peut-être ? La réplique avait eu l'effet escomptée, elle avait coupé le sifflet du plus jeune des deux. Au bout d'un moment, il osa malgré tout relancer le sujet, bien que toute forme d'irritation ait quittée sa voix.

« ... Si tu fais ça, tout le monde va penser que j'ai besoin de l'élite pour me défendre, que j'ai recours à vous. ... A toi... Que je suis ton protégé, je n'ai pas envie de ça... » Se justifia-t-il, la mort dans l'âme.

« Je ne fais pas ça qu'avec toi, Cloud... » Zack semblait s'être apaisé et utilisait de nouveau un ton plus doux pour lui parler.

« Je sais... Mais il y a déjà une rumeur sur moi... »

« Une rumeur... ? »

« Hm... Comme quoi je serais intéressé par un soldat de première classe. »

« ... Et c'est vrai ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. »

« Un peu que ça me regarde. Je suis quand même le seul soldat de première classe, mis à part Sephiroth, du fait de sa popularité, que tu connaisses et fréquentes. Alors, c'est vrai ou non ? »

« ... Même si c'était le cas, je n'ai aucune chance avec cette personne... »

« _"Avec cette personne"_... Avec qui ? Sephiroth ? Ou moi... ? »

« Oh et bien il me semble évident que je n'ai de chance ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre. Et puis tu ne manques pas d'ego, penser que ça puisse être toi... »

« Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Arrête de t'amuser avec moi... Ça n'a rien de drôle... »

« Je sais, je ne me permettrai pas de plaisanter avec ça. ... Cloud, écoute je... »

Je n'entendis plus rien après ces dernières paroles. L'espace d'un instant, je me demandai si Zack cherchait ses mots, incertain de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais lorsque que je perçus les faibles murmures que j'identifiai immédiatement, je ne me posai plus de questions. Zack n'était décidément pas discret. Il gémissait un peu trop fort à mon goût pour un baiser. Mais, une fois de plus, cela ne me surprit pas de sa part. J'avais beau être curieux et m'être attribué l'importante mission de surveiller que personne n'arrive pour qu'ils soient en paix, je n'étais pas impoli et irrespectueux de leur intimité au point de rester en sachant ce qui se faisait derrière la petite porte du cagibi. Faisant preuve de décence, je quittai donc les lieux cette fois. Tant pis si quelqu'un devait arriver et les surprendre, j'en avais assez fait.

**xXx**

Derrière la porte du débarras des toilettes pour hommes du troisième étage s'échappa un petit et discret rire, clairement amusé. Dans l'étroit local, le jeune Cloud Strife retira un chiffon de la bouche qui, jusqu'à présent, luttait en vain pour parler à travers le tissu.

« Heey. Et ça t'amuse ? Un torchon quoi... » Bouda son brunet compagnon une fois libéré du linge, plus confus qu'autre chose par le soudain geste qu'avait eu le plus jeune.

« Ils sont propres. »

« Tout de même... »

« Tu l'avais mérité... »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire plutôt... » le corrigea Cloud avec une note de tristesse. « Arrête de te moquer de moi, s'il te plaît... »

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne plaisanterai pas avec ce genre de choses. Fais moi confiance un peu de temps en temps. »

Fatigué de voir son ami fuir la réalité qu'il se tuait pourtant à lui montrer, à se faire du mal tout seul en modifiant ses propres propos et actions, Zack voulut forcer cette tête de mule à accepter le fait qu'il avait voulu l'embrasser un instant plus tôt. Il le prit par le poignet au moment où son compagnon chercha à s'extirper une fois de plus et sortir de cette ridicule cachette, en repoussant le torse trop près du sien d'une main, et tournant déjà la poignée d'une autre. le SOLDAT, cependant, n'en avait pas encore fini avec son subordonné et, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'enfuir comme ça, lui fit un croche-pied. Surpris par le geste et réalisant qu'il était en train de perdre l'équilibre, puis se crasher donc sur les carreaux froids et durs des toilettes, Cloud se retint en catastrophe à la seule chose à portée de main : le coupable de sa chute lui-même. Celui-ci aurait pu tendre la main et le rattraper mais s'il avait causé son déséquilibre, ce n'était pas pour le plaisir. Si c'était pour que Cloud le repousse une fois de plus, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le jeune homme arrête de fuir, alors, à la place, il se laissa tomber avec son cadet, soucieux de se placer devant lui pour être le premier à toucher le sol.  
>Cloud s'apprêta à se rattraper en tendant les mains en avant mais il cligna des paupières lorsque ses fesses heurtèrent quelque chose de mou à la place. Baissant les yeux, il fut accueilli par le sourire bienveillant et satisfait de son lieutenant, dont il chevauchait la poitrine. Passant de l'étonnement, incrédule d'avoir réussi à faire tomber le SOLDAT, puis à l'embarras, ses joues s'empourprant à vitesse record devant la position, le mécontentement remplaça bien vite les deux premières émotions.<p>

Zack lui avait fait un croche-pied.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela et ce fut ce qui lui fit curieusement mal au cœur. Penser qu'un geste aussi peu commun chez le première classe lui avait été destiné, cela demeurait douloureux à accepter. Au-dessous de lui, une voix aux nuances amères le tira cependant bien vite de ses troublantes pensées.

« Oser dire que tu n'as pas la moindre chance avec moi... Tu n'as pas idée de la peine que cela me fait... »

Cloud le questionna du regard, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

« Je suis amoureux. Je... de toi... hein ? Pas de... » Il ne prit même pas la peine de terminer sa phrase, devenue boiteuse de toute façon, et récupéra entre ses mains le visage qui s'était doucement penché vers le sien. Puis, il leva la tête pour aller à la rencontre des lèvres qui s'étaient rapprochées, s'accordant enfin le baiser qu'il avait tenté d'obtenir un peu plus tôt.

« Hh... je... » Cloud s'écarta un peu mais les mains autour de sa nuque et dans ses cheveux le retinrent et Zack éleva désespérément la tête pour retrouver la douce sensation qui venait de s'éloigner cruellement de lui. « Tais-toi. » Ordonna-t-il dans un murmure, le pressant de sceller de nouveau leurs lèvres. Si c'était trop demander, maintenant, de pouvoir l'embrasser en paix.

Visiblement, cela l'était car il ne lui fut accordé que quelques secondes de répit avant qu'un imprévisible raclement de gorge, volontairement amené au-dessus d'eux, ne les surprennent soudainement. Les joues en feu, ils levèrent doucement, à l'unisson, les yeux sur l'inopiné visiteur.

Ah, oui, il était vrai qu'il y avait d'autres personnes encore dans ce monde. Ils avaient bien failli l'oublier. Ce qu'ils avaient d'ailleurs déjà réussi à faire avec Kel, encore présent quelques minutes auparavant, et dont le départ était passé complètement inaperçu.

Ce n'était nulle autre que la grassouillette femme de ménage, s'étant permise de rentrer pour récupérer son chariot dans le cagibi, qui les regardait présentement, légèrement de travers, avec un sourcil haussé. Sûrement étaient-ils en train de mettre des cheveux tout partout sur le sol. Ou bien c'était leur petit bisou de rien du tout qui la gênait. Au choix.  
>Gênés, ils se redressèrent maladroitement, s'excusèrent et sortirent bien vite des toilettes.<p>

Une fois à l'extérieur, Zack entraînait déjà Cloud avec lui en prenant sa main dans la sienne mais celui-ci se libéra.

« Je dois rester ici jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. »

« Oh... Oui, c'est vrai... »

Déjà oubliée, l'employée sortit brusquement des toilettes avec son petit chariot et ne manqua pas de les faire sursauter une fois de plus. Elle les fixa attentivement, l'air de dire «_ Encore là ? Si vous voulez retourner faire des cochonneries dans ce local, vous avez intérêt à les faire en laissant les lieux propres. »_ Puis, sans le moindre mot, elle se retourna et poussa son chariot dans le couloir. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, Zack reprit.

« Tu... Je... te revois ce soir ? On peut manger un truc ensemble... »

A cette question, Cloud se contenta de se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue du brunet. Il comptait repartir aussitôt dans les toilettes après cela mais sentit une faiblesse prendre le dessus et se laissa finalement tomber contre le corps étranger, encerclant son cou de ses bras avant de poser son front sur son épaule. Zack réalisa alors que la petite forme, qui venait de s'accrocher à lui, tremblait tout juste perceptiblement.

« Cloud... » Légèrement inquiet par ce comportement étrange, il tapota un peu sur son dos pour le réconforter, car c'était visiblement ce dont son compagnon avait besoin.

Le mouvement, très austère et distant, faisait bien peu. Constatant qu'ils étaient toujours seuls dans ce couloir et que Cloud s'agrippait toujours à lui, et cela un peu plus fortement, même, Zack décida finalement de se laisser aller à son tour et opta pour des gestes d'affection plus sincères pour cet être spécial à ses yeux. Il cessa donc son inefficace petit tapotement pour caresser tendrement le dos du blond.

« Si tu as peur de cette rumeur, je... »

« Non ! » L'interrompit Cloud, promptement. « Non, reste en dehors de tout ça... »

Zack ne put retenir un soupir. Bien qu'il comprenait les sentiments du plus jeune, il trouvait éreintant à quel point celui-ci pouvait se montrer borné.  
>A bien y réfléchir, la rumeur se révélant être vraie, peut-être s'était-il dit qu'une relation plus approfondie avec lui ne pouvait qu'empirer la situation et Zack pensa aussitôt que son ami devait avoir peur des conséquences si quelqu'un venait à mettre à jour leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.<p>

« Est-ce que ça signifie... que tu préfères qu'on en reste là ? » Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

« Non... »

Un grand soulagement intérieur envahit le brun devant cette réponse, à présent assuré qu'il s'était trompé en pensant que Cloud aurait pu vouloir tout arrêter pour des raisons qu'il aurait pourtant pu comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? »

« Rien. S'il te plaît... »

Zack répliqua par un grognement d'irritation.

« Laisse-moi au moins prendre soin de toi si ces combats se produisent encore..." Insista-t-il.

« ... Je peux prendre soin de moi t... »

« Tout seul, je sais... Mais tu peux au moins me laisser ça. »

Cela peinait Cloud, Zack pouvait discerner la mortification dans son regard. Malgré tout, l'adolescent dût avoir un peu de compassion pour ses propres sentiments car au bout d'un long moment, il acquiesça finalement, d'un simple mouvement de tête.  
>Reconnaissant, le première classe lui caressa les cheveux en souriant tristement. C'était un désir égoïste et difficile à accepter pour quelqu'un comme lui, il le savait.<p>

« Tout le monde va le savoir... Pourquoi... Pourquoi il faut que tu sois un première classe ? Je suis vraiment un incapable... Les autres ont raison, au final, je te suis toujours dépendant... » Zack sentit la forme trembler de nouveau, encore un peu plus fort, et la main refermée sur son chandail serrer celui-ci comme pour le déchirer.

« Cloud... Je n'ai jamais voulu te porter préjudice, je ne peux juste pas supporter qu'on te fasse subir tout ça pour qui tu es. J'en ai connu beaucoup, des militaires incapables, et je peux te dire que tu n'en fais pas partie. Je te trouve au contraire très courageux. Tu ne peux pas les laisser dire ni leur donner le plaisir de penser qu'ils puissent avoir raison. C'est te faire du mal qu'ils veulent, te faire croire que tu ne vaux rien et c'est ce qu'ils sont en train de réussir si tu penses toi aussi de cette façon. ... Et puis tu sais, des rumeurs, il y en a toujours eu des tonnes dans la compagnie. Elles vont, elles viennent, elles sont vraies, ou fausses. Elles sont juste là pour faire parler les gens, tu n'as qu'à les ignorer. Même moi je suis le sujet de pas mal d'entre elles. Comme quoi je mangerais une douzaine d'œufs au petit-déjeuner, je ferais trois cents accroupissements par jour, j'aurais eu une liaison avec Seph', je refilerais à d'autres le travail que j'ai pas envie de faire, je serais sorti avec l'infirmière, j'aurais déjà tenu tête à mes supérieurs en refusant des ordres, je me ferais épiler les jambes, j'aurais gagné le prix du plus gros mangeur de biscottes, à Gongaga, j'utiliserais du shampoing qui ne pique pas les yeux et j'en aurais une petite. »

« Huh... Et c'est vrai ? » Demanda Cloud, confus par toute la quantité d'informations débitée en si peu de temps.

Zack sourit et, se remémorant chacune des rumeurs citées, répondit, dans l'ordre.

« Non, oui, non, non, oui, oui, non, oui, à huit ans, oui, si tu tiens vraiment à savoir si la dernière est vraie ou non, on peut s'arranger. » Suggéra-t-il d'une voix malicieuse.

La proposition indécente eut le mérite de tirer l'adolescent de sa morosité et, avec un petit rire amusé, il repoussa l'homme, dont le visage se rapprochait du sien en mouvant exagérément les sourcils, jouant les gros dragueurs sans la moindre délicatesse.

« Idiot. »

Ce moment aurait pu s'éterniser mais Cloud se décrocha enfin de lui, prêt à retourner à sa soi-disante besogne. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Zack réalisa le besoin de l'avoir encore un peu pour lui. Il le retint encore en attrapant sa main.

« Je suis libre toute la soirée, envoie-moi un message dès que tu l'es aussi. Je veux passer plus de temps avec toi. »

« Tes amis vont encore se plaindre que tu les fuis... »

« Mes amis peuvent attendre. Alors ? »

« Okay. » répondit simplement Cloud, à la fois flatté et gêné.

Zack s'était décidé à le laisser aller et s'apprêtait à partir de son côté mais il hésita de nouveau, ne sachant trop quoi faire : aller vers Cloud ou vers l'autre bout du couloir. Finalement, il retourna à ce qui l'attirait bien plus pour lui faire un dernier petit "smouchi" rapide sur les lèvres. Il constata avec amusement que le jeune homme aurait aimé que ce baiser dure un peu plus longtemps car il avait tendu le cou au moment où lui s'éloignait. Libérant sa main, il le laissa enfin, à regrets, retourner aux commodités.

Repartant de son côté, Zack tritura ses neurones, recherchant des solutions aux problèmes non résolus. S'il ne dirait rien à Cloud, il se promit cependant de coincer ses persécuteurs dans un coin et leur faire comprendre qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à arrêter de s'en prendre à des recrues s'ils ne tenaient pas à avoir affaire à lui. Irvan, quant à lui, était un autre problème dont il allait encore devoir s'occuper. Il soupira, déjà fatigué à cette idée.

Dur, dur d'être une célébrité.

* * *

><p>Comment dire... Je suis tellement déçue de ne pas avoir eu le courage de travailler un peu plus longtemps ce OS que, arf... Peut-être un jour arriverai-je à ne pas avoir honte de ce que j'écris mais ce n'est visiblement pas pour aujourd'hui. Et je suis sincèrement désolée de vous importuner avec mes déceptions constantes.<p>

Merci infiniment pour votre lecture et j'espère, j'ose, un tout pitit peu, que cette histoire ait pu plaire un minimum.

A la prochaine, si Zack et Cloud veulent bien. Non, en fait, z'auront pas le choix, huhuhu.


End file.
